révélation
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Un petit lemon qui finit par la révélation du couple drarry. OS


un petit lemon pour le plaisir des yeux...

* * *

-Je…Je ne sais pas…

-S'il te plait Harry…Je ne veux plus voir Weasley fille te suivre ou te regarder comme si tu étais la plus belle chose qu'elle ai vue, ce qui est forcément le cas, et surtout pouvoir t'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est le cas, jusqu'à en faire jalouser et baver les plus chastes du château. Harry eut un petit rire à cette idée. Il hésitait à accepter de révéler leur couple à tout le monde, ils allaient faire la couverture de tout les journaux et Harry n'en pouvait plus que tout le monde parle sans arrêt de lui et de son entourage. Draco lui faisait les yeux doux, sachant parfaitement que son petit-ami ne résistait jamais longtemps face à ce regard. Harry allait craquer. Draco l'avait, en plus, stoppé en pleine action. Harry était allongé sur le dos, sur le lit de la chambre de préfet du Blond, ce dernier installé à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ils étaient tout les deux vêtus uniquement de leurs caleçons. Draco avait subitement stoppé tout mouvement et avait de nouveau demandé à Harry d'officialiser, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines en usant de différentes techniques pour faire le craquer. Harry su qu'il était définitivement vaincu lorsque Draco se mit à onduler lascivement du bassin, avec visiblement la ferme intention de torturer son petit brun. Ce dernier l'attira d'un coup vers lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

-ok, c'est d'accord. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Un sourire vint prendre possession des lèvres de Draco puis il se releva, entrainant Harry par la même occasion.

-Allez viens, on va manger !

-quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Draco fixa alors l'entrejambe d'Harry et il dut reconnaitre qu'il était dans un état similaire au sien. Il eut un sourire diabolique puis poussa Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier le tira à lui pour un baiser remplit de passion et de désir. Draco fit ensuite glisser sa bouche sur son menton puis jusqu'au creux de son cou. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait. Il continua son chemin une fois qu'il eut laissé une marque. Il descendit plus bas, laissant une trainée de feu avec sa langue. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, il avait remarqué que le lion était particulièrement sensible ici. Il mima l'acte sexuel avec sa langue, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Harry. Oui, il était vraiment sensible. Sa respiration était haletante et ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatés que ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Ensuite le blond descendit encore plus bas, se trouvant maintenant juste en face du sexe d'Harry. Il souffla sur le gland rougit, ce qui fit frémir son propriétaire. Harry poussa un long râle rauque quand Draco fit glisser sa langue le long de son sexe. Puis il le prit entièrement en bouche et entama de lents vas et viens sur toute la longueur, enroulant sa langue autour. Il amena lentement mais surement Harry jusqu'à un orgasme puissant qui le laissa haletant. Puis, après avoir récupéré des forces, Harry retourna la situation se retrouvant sur Draco. Il commença par l'embrasser amoureusement puis, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il les conduisit jusque sous la douche. Draco fut plaqué contre le mur froid, le contraste avec la chaleur de son corps le fit gémir. Harry le souleva ensuite du sol et il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry lui dévorait le cou tout en faisant lentement descendre sa main vers le sexe de Draco. Lorsqu'il l'atteint enfin, après plusieurs minutes, Draco poussa un gémissement. Il commença à faire de lents vas et viens, faisant gémir Draco sous ses doigts. Il fit ensuite glisser l'une des ses mains vers l'intimité du blond afin de le préparer à le recevoir. Il inséra d'abord l'un de ses doigts, qui arracha un soupir à Draco. Il fut rapidement suivit de deux autres doigts. Lorsqu'il les retira, Draco soupira de mécontentement. Cela fit rire Harry. Il présenta ensuite son sexe à son entrée puis le pénétra lentement, s'arrêtant lorsque la douleur se faisait sentir. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, il entama une série de lents vas et viens, accélérant au rythme des soupirs et des gémissements de Draco. Harry les ramena sur le lit une fois qu'ils eurent jouit dans un grand cri simultané. Il parsema le visage et le coup de Draco de baisers le temps qu'il se remette de son orgasme. Lorsque ce fut fait, un sourire très niais vint prendre place sur leurs lèvres. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se préparer et de descendre à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout le long du chemin, ils réfléchirent à la façon dont ils pourraient révéler leur couple aux yeux du monde entier ou au moins à tout Poudlard dans un premier temps. Harry avait proposé d'attendre un peu, il était vraiment paniqué à cette idée. Draco avait, quant à lui, des idées plutôt extravagantes. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes sans aucune solution. Voyant que Draco commençait à avancer seul comme à leur habitude, Harry lui pris la main et poussa la porte en même temps que lui en faisant un petit sourire. Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent puis regardèrent chacun leur table et la table de l'autre avant de se diriger vers la table des Griffondors.

* * *

laissez des review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé


End file.
